


Too fucking Beautiful

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Slight homophobic language, post 5 x 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place some time before "so you think your Million dollor baby or some shit, huh?" )</p><p>Mickey is Jealous when People check Ian out</p><p>During the day Ian works with Fiona making pancakes and surving coffee , but he dancings during the night or bartends and hot guys wanna check him out, Roger Spikey thinks Ians hot, Mickey punches him.</p><p> *not a cheating fic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too fucking Beautiful

**[Too fucking beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmqWVh0zj4o) (the chapter following is <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3932779> **

**can be read right after or as a stand alone )  
**

 

Ian was out of the Clinic it had been rough, both Mick and Ian wanted to be together again in their bed, at the Milkovich house

Ian still laughed, that there was a time if you told Ian his home in the future would be the home of TERRY MILKOVICH, and the MILKOVICH BRos. Ian would have scoffed

now it was the only place that felt safe

but for now he needed to get his shit together, he needed to DESERVE Mickey, and that meant getting on the straight and narrow, finding a job, getting his pills on schedule, etc..

~~~

Ian got his job back at Patsy's Pies, during the day he woke up at 5, made morning coffee for the house, which was hard because he wasnt going to drink any, it messed with his medication too much. If Mickey was sleeping over he made him breakfeast, he made him a cup of coffe , two sugars, and if they had any some honey.

doing it made Ian feel some sense of normalicy, he was normal, and what he was doing was normal, and he was lovingly expressing his feelings by doting gestures of grain affection. like fixing his boyfriend food and coffee.

~~~~

Patsys was okay, he got some nice tips but that wasnt enough, he still had bills he needed to pay off, and Gus couldnt keep funding the crazy brother in law

Pills, Theorapist, doctor check ups (for his wrists, his scars healed over leaving him pale red thick scar tissue)

Dancing always made money and alot. of course when he brought it up to Mickey he reacted like Ian thought.

they were eating at Patsys, Ian had break and the boss wasn't there so he had time for him to chill, eat some food. Mickey sat at the back tables some times and eyed him.

Ian didnt want to lie or keep shit from him, he anticipated Mickey didnt like the idea, seeing as last time he went home with some old queen for a porno

Ian had to bite back a remark, thats not fair, but he just nodded, but he felt his eyes burn.

"Im sorry Michael, Im sorry I need the money, what do you want? want me to beg Clayton? want me to go over to my dead beat dads house, the one who knocked Monica up then split on her, ask him for some settlement money, Im sure he's over due?"

he looked Mick in the eye, eyes glossy

Micks chin was set, he didnt wanna admit how fucking guilty that made him feel, when Ian used his name like that in that voice it meant he was seriously hurt or upset.

he knew Ian was better now, or better then before, and that porno remark was a low blow

he knew the whole cheating shit was still raw but it wasnt like he didnt fuck other people at first, hurting Ian.

and They both loved each other way too much to let other fucks they layed get in the way of that

"No, jesus christ, just, fuck - Im sorry a'ight? Just..can we discuss this later?" Mick reached for Ians hand

he held it, sighing before standing up "I need to get back to work"

Ian stood up, kissing mickeys head before turning

"Fuck" Mickey slammed the table with his hand, and stood up, leaving

~~~~

Mickey wasn't a possesive person

he just hated anyone looking at Ian

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_   
_I'm starting to think you want him too_   
_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_   
_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 

he didnt like how Ians throat stretched and showed the skin and pulsing vein as he bent to pour some guy his coffee who licked his lower lip

_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste_

Mickey growled when he heard the guy asking what time he got off, caressing Ians hand

who pulled it away, smiling "Im here till closing"

whice was a fat lie, Ian worked half of the day

he watched from the back of a booth, smoking a cigarette, and eating a plate of free pancakes or some shit Ian would hoodwink from the kitchen, Ian knew how not to get caught by the boss, unlike Fiona.

he saw how girls would come on to him, giggling about what time Ian got off, Ian would politely smile, his grin always crack on the right side "Im here all night, Im afraid, ladies"

they cooed and awed "too bad" - "that sucks"

Mickey flicked his eyebrows as he drank his coffee, draining it "ey! you! my cups empty"

_It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

he called out, Ian turning , the mid-morning sun came crashing through the glass windows like orange juice, lighting up that bright red hair

he smirked, walking over, he could hear those catty bitches whispering loudly

"so rude" - "some people are so trashy"

he flipped them off, as Ian got closer "ey, non of that here, Mick"

"whatever, here" he lifted his cup, shaking it for effort

Ian put his hand on Mickeys, steading the cup, as he filled it Ians thumb rubed his hand

"its okay Mick, theyre stupid valley girls, who gives a fuck about them, its you Im taking home right?"

he huffed, taking his hand away.

Ian smirked and leaned over and put two sugars in his cup, as if they were at home and not at a place of work

Mickey smiled at the gesture. as if Ian was at home with him , making Mickey his cup of coffee.

"go get me some more pie" he grumbled, his plate empty, Ian smiled, "yes sir"

he looked around to the girls and then leaning down he pecked Mickeys lips

Mickey heard the girls gasp, saying "damn it" "its always the cute ones"

he couldnt fucking care less

~~~~~

Okay so Mickey was jealous, and possesive, and needy, but he didnt like the thought of being that guy

that guy who made his boyfriend quit his job just for his comfort

that would try to control his every movement

their relationship wasnt so fucking shallow that he thought Ian would cheat the moment that he got back to Boystown

he liked to have faith they had a stronger fucking bond then that. That they had a foundation built on give and take

he told Ian he hated the idea but would support him, he knew Ian just needed the extra cash and felt like shit for making Ian sink so low as to make him consider groveling for cash at the hands of his Biological father who Ian didnt even talk to.

~~~

Ian looked so fucking good, wheather he was bartending, in his gold glitter tank top, eyes smuged green kohl, or when he was in pale bubblegum pink booty shorts, hat shimmered with each movement of his hips

Ians boss let Ian return only because he raked in the doe, alot of it

men came from half across town to see Curtis, red on the head, his body was lilthe and toned and his skin looked fucking edible in the glow of the lights.

Mickey drank his Jack and coke, more jack then coke, watching some dude who looked familiar shove a dollor in Ians shorts

Mickey almost commited murder, he wanted to walk over and snap his neck between his hands or do something so fucking aniamlistic like Fuck Ian in front of them all so they knew

who Ian belonged to and if need be Mickey would fuck Ians hole raw

he tossed back the liquer, feeling ashamed. 

cause when Ian caught his eyes across the bar Ian smiled only for him.

~~~~

 

tonight was Friday, which was Burlesque day, Ian usually just bartended which made Mickey happy..ish.

he was safe behind a counter of wood from skeevie jokers 

but today the staff was short of dancers and Ian was the best, he could distract from there being a few less then usual

~~~

Ian was in something from fucking Moulon rouge or the actual movie Burlesque,

the club went all out on friday, the costume jewlery was fake but fuck it it didnt look real, they weres even plastic, they were glass, the waist clincher was dripping with fake diamonds and his boy shorts were some pale pearl white and made Ian think of the inner parts of a conche shell, he was gonna dance and make it count, if Mickey was the one watchig him.

                                                                     ------

Mick sat at a table that wasnt under a flashing light, keeping him partial hidden.

Mickey had come to see Ian dance, one of the few reasons, the only reason he liked Ian working here

but he hated others would be watching.

a few guys before danced and did what they thought was a sexy and erotic dance, but Mickey just scuffed, the music the guy was dancing to was some RENT shit from the cat scratch club *Yes Ian watched RENT with Ian, he fucking loved Colins, and cried at the funurel scene*

"what you dont like what you see?"

A guy near him at his own one seat table said, hearing Mickeys disaproval 

"its too showy, like I get it you think your hot shit"

"yeah but thats how everyone dances here, sex sells, Hon" the older queen, sipped his soda

The way Ian danced was different, it was raw, unhindered sex

it didnt feel forced, or unsure, he moved his body like a fluid ribbon dance, he danced like know body was watching

no body but Mickey.

"AND NOW FOR THE MAN OF THE HOUR.. CURTIS!"

the lights flickered and changed, pulsing with the tune of the music, multi colored

Ian came out, walking down the cat walk as the song picked up volume

he rolled his hips a little, his arms danced in the air his hands fluttered like a fucking chinese fan

Mickeys breath hitched, Ian was in a white [corset that looked bejewled](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/92/bc/de/92bcdead923523ef7312a96085ccc39d.jpg) cause when ever Ian rocked his hips it caught the light and lite Ian up, he had on some white boy shorts that fucking **cradled** his ass beautifully

_I turn my chin music up_   
_And I'm puffing my chest_   
_I'm getting red in the face_   
_You can call me obsessed_   
_It's not your fault that they hover_   
_I mean no disrespect_   
_It's my right to be hellish_   
_I still get jealous_

 

 

Mickey darted his tongue out and licke his lower lip, Ians hand drifted lower, almost on accident, like the music was forcing his movements

it slide slowly, with the tempo of the music and he grabed his groin, dropping to the floor before coming back up and twisting his hips, making all the guys in the club hollar and scream

Mickey felt blood in his mouth, he wanted to walk up the stage and toss Ian over his shoulder like back then, yank his ass off of stage

he strached his eyebrow with his thub, 

_I wish you didn't have to post it out  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

its a job, Mickey repeated, watching Ian roll his stomach that always looked sensual, seductive.

never stupid, he'd seen guys and chicks try and it just looked like they were pushing in their stomach flab.

 __  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive

 

He heard a familar voice, ahead of head closer to the stage, Roger Spikey, big donkey dick, the beefmeister.

He was a big dude but not fat, just tall and beefy in the shoulders, and word around he had a HUGE dick, but why the fuck was he here in boystown and why the fuck was he hollering at Ian?

~~~

the song ended, Ian was picking up his cash from the stage. he made a good houndred grand, give or take. knowing Ian he would spend half on grouceries for both of the houses, some for bills, some for his medication and doctor app.

and the rest he would put away for Yevgeny, school and all that shit.

selfless prick, thats who he fell in love with

Ian was now walking towards him, still in his get up "hey Mickey!"

"hey yourself" 

he handed Mickey the rolled up cash "here can you hang onto this for me? I wanna get dressed them we can go"

Mick, gave him a once over "you look good to me"

"okay, whatever, here" handing him the money which he pocketed

Ian turned around when a hand landed on his shoulder

"What the- Roger?"

Ian was face to face with the very first dude who fucked his virgin ass

granted he didnt miss it at all, tooo harsh for the first time and not gentle enough, no finesse, just one two three

"um, hey Ian, I saw you out there" he looked, bashfull? "Im I just wanted to say hey"

"Um hey?"

Mickeys hand came around and pushed Ian aside, using his hip to help

"Hey, what you want with Ian"

Mickey stood barrel chested and arms crossed

"Hey, your Mickey, Milkovich right?"

"Mickey, come on-" Ian patted his small lovers arm

"yea, look, Im going to need to ask you politely, to, fuck off, alright?" chuckling a little 

Ian cursed under his breath _jesus_

_"excuse me?"_

"ah Im sorry maybe you dont speak Fuck you, Im fluent in it, so I'll translate, What I just said was, You need to fucking walk away right now, and if I see you here talking to Ian again I'mma knock your teeth in"

he raised his eyebrows "you hear me?"

Rogers chest bumped him, "Fuck you, I can do whatever the FUCK I want"

Ian didnt have time to register the clusterfuck of what was happening,

Mickey snarled "Mother fuckin-" and punched him in the gut so Roger doubled over gasping for air, Mickey decked him right in the mouth

"Mickey! stop stop!" 

Ian saw the bouncer coming and didnt want Mickey being thrown out

"Roger please go, Mickeys my boyfriend" Ian stepped between his short defender and the tall-ish giant

"what..you fuckin serious?" Rogers face fell

"Yes! He said BOYFRIEND, as In I am riding that fucking dick all night long, bitch!"

Mickey said loudly, Ian closed his eyes, groaning

"OH MY - Go! Go wait outside I'll meet you out there!" pointing to the door

"Mickey you are not helping"

'what?" Mickey look offended

"look he's gonna have to go" the big bald black dude came up and pointed at Mickey

" Just!, Go, okay I''ll handle this so you dont get in trouble Mickey, go"

Roger looked at Ian, hurt in his eyes, turning as well he walked away

~~~

Ian met Mickey outside a few minutes after

Mickey was smoking a cigarette feriously

"Thanks for that"

Ian said aloud

"No problem"

"No I meant that as a joke, dickwad"

"The fucks your problem? I just fucking saved your ass from--" Mickey said, speaking with his hands, he hit his forhead in a "wtf" gesture

"yes, and thank you, for that but you didnt have to announce our fucking sex life to him Mickey, what was that? pissing on your territory?"

Mickey looked at Ian, he was so fucking annoyed, he just rescued him from a ex-creep

and for what?

"so your mad at me? for what? decking that fudge packer in thr fucking kisser? you serious right now"

Ian closed his eyes, and pinched his nose

"okay Im going to pretend I didnt hear that, listen he didnt do anything he was just saying hey"

"you think thats all he fucking wanted?"

"No, Mickey Im not dumb, but its not as if Im gonna fuck him again"

"whao, whao whao, hold up..Again? "

Ian sighed, "look, it was before Kash, before you-"

"YOU FUCKED HIM??!!!" Mickeys voice roared, not giving a fuck about who was watching

"Yes before Kash! I was 14 , jesus!"

he stepped closer, Mickey grimeced but Ian grabbed his shoulders

"Mick, look at me"

Mickey looked away, snarling 

"Mikhail..please"

"dont..." he closed his eyes

"hey..I was 14, in the locker room, he was my first fuck."

"you serious?"

"yes, god it wasnt even that good, he was too hard and it hurt, there thats what you wanted to hear, right?"

"is it the truth?"

"YES! god Mick I havent spoken to him sense then, I SWEAR To you, please"

his eyes teared up, Mickey hissed, he cupped Ians cheek

"hey..hey. Im sorry .. please dont.." they bet closer, nose to nose, a tear rolled down his cheek, 

"Im so so sorry, Ian please, jesus christ" he hugged him, cradling the back of his head he kissed his full and closed mouth, then slowly using his tongue pushed his way inside

it taste like fruity water, seeing as Ian didnt drink alchohol anymore, he spent all night sipping water or fruit juice

Mickey tasted like cigarettes and jack

the kiss ended with both sniffling but breathing hard

"Im sorry, Im just an asshole, you know? I guess I was just jealous, you know donkey dick and all"

"trust me, Mick, your all that I want, you all I ever wanted, he was just a fuck, I wasnt even old enough to know what good sex was yet"

Mickey nodded "I know.."

"I guess I cant blaime you though I havent given you much reason to trust me-"

"hey, no, enough of that shit, You were sick Ian"

they had already been over this, Ian being confused and not able to understand the shit that was going on in his head

"forgive me?" Mickey mumbled, hopefully

"of course" Ian sniffled but he smiled, kissing Mickey again

it didnt matter about who they had before, who fucked who

cause to them ,they were each others first

 


End file.
